


Birthday

by clouder (selfinduced)



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/clouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um. The pairing was an intriguing enough prompt, pretty much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

On his 21st birthday, Angus Jackson let his friend Murray take him to an ‘Irish’ pub on the south side of town. He doesn’t know why he and Murray are friends other than the name amusing him every so often, and this is definitely not his 21st birthday. But his enthusiasm for legal alcohol is almost as big as the first time around after missing the privilege for the past five years.

It’s about four shots of gods-know-what before he admits he’s still trying to drown the sound of the warm, familiar voice that had absolutely no business (and every right Jack can think of) calling him, saying “Happy birthday, Jack,” quiet and soft in his ear, “Be good, okay?” making something tug warm and impossible at his gut and he hadn’t quite told Daniel (God, it hurts just to think of the name) to “Fuck off,” but he hadn’t said “Thank you” either, swallowing tight around angry, needy words.

He hadn’t even asked if the world was about to end anytime soon, because it almost always was, and it’s not like he could do anything about it.

This body’s level of tolerance isn’t what he’s used to (he hasn’t exactly pushed it while living as a proper seventeen year old embracing his teenage years for the second time, righting all the previous wrongs) and he’s already pretty woozy and thisclose to trying to figure out how to see Daniel again. Or maybe someone that just looks even remotely like him.

“Hey… Jackson” a man Jack doesn’t really know is smiling at him fondly and Jack grins back.

“Yeah?”

-

He’d always wanted to bang twins. Okay, he hadn’t, but whatever, every guy’s dream, right? They were pretty—um, no, no, handsome—um, hot? They were hot, and even less coordinated than he was and swore more than they used normal words to say anything. (Jack isn’t sure what they’re actually saying, but he doesn’t really care, and hey, they’re nothing like Daniel, and it’s great.)

Jack discovers that he’s not just very very drunk, but also, really good at sucking cock. Especially when being fucked up the ass. These are not the type of things a colonel in the U.S. Air Force expects to find out about himself at age 53, but Jack’s got the body of a 21 year old, and it’s all just dandy as far as he’s concerned. Fuck you, Daniel Jackson.

He’s not really a colonel anymore anyway.

-

He wakes before they do, remembers their names (Connor, Murphy, not sure which one's which) and tries to forget them immediately, scrambling to find his clothes, and lets himself out. Walks for half the morning before he reaches his loft, chilled and shivering in the late autumn wind. He’s so busy breathing on his fingers and chafing them against his sweater that he doesn’t notice the shadow in the corner of his couch at first.

It’s—Christ, he’s sleeping.

Jack steps forward, reaches for his cheek, and snatches his hand back, but Daniel’s already blinking awake and sitting up.

What the fuck? he doesn’t say.

Daniel just looks at him like he’s expecting something and Jack doesn’t know and he doesn’t care and he fucking hates him for just barging into his life like this after four fucking years and “What the fuck?”

Daniel smiles faintly, looks out the window, “I wanted to” turns back to face him, “Be here. In case.”

“In case what Daniel?”

“In case the world ends.” Lowers his eyes to the floor, “I wanted to be with you when it did.”

Well, fuck. “Yeah. Okay.”

And just like that, Daniel’s looking back up at him again, and it’s like the last four years never happened except it did because this Jack is the one who can drop to his knees in front of his ratty old couch and put his arms around Daniel Jackson as they wait with their eyes closed and cheeks together, for the one Armageddon that might actually come to pass.


End file.
